rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение участника:Radaghast/Архив 2007
Новые вопросы задавайте только на странице Обсуждение участника:Radaghast! Админство Hi Radaghast. You're now an admin here. Thanks for adopting this wiki. Let me know if you need any help. Angela (talk) 04:46, 15 июля 2007 (UTC) : Thank you, Angela! --Radaghast 08:32, 15 июля 2007 (UTC) Darksun - техническая часть Почему ссылка на богомолов - в википедию, а дракона нет? Там вроде большая статья. Есть вообще политика какая-то? -- : Ещё раз настойчиво прошу подписываться. Даже если правила вежливости ты так же презираешь, как правила о седьмой букве, тебе наверняка поставить три или четыре тильды проще, чем мне потом лезть в историю правок и смотреть, чей это был вопрос. Ссылка на богомолов в Википедию стоит потому, что я её туда поставил - такой причины достаточно. Если ты считаешь иначе - делай иначе, правь по-своему. Лично я обычно руководствуюсь тем, о чём здесь нужно будет хоть когда-нибудь написать, а о чём - нет, и драконы в ролевых играх встречаются гораздо чаще богомолов, и их влияние на околоролевые области значительнее. У других людей бывают другие правила, а бывает, что и без правил пишут, на интуиции. С политикой - это в Думу или хотя бы в ЖЖ, здесь у нас просто свободная энциклопедия, совместно в меру сил создаваемая разными людьми с одним хобби ;) --Radaghast 21:17, 18 октября 2007 (UTC) ::Насчет вежливости ты зря - я ее очень даже уважаю. В отличие от так называемой седьмой буквы. Вряд ли ответ на этот вопрос зависел от того кто его задал, но обещаю впредь подписываться. Я правильно понимаю, что все три способа приемлемы: можно и ставить ссылки на Википедию, и копировать из нее статьи, ставя шаблон "Взято из Википедии", и делать "рерайтинг" ее статей? Zkir 17:58, 20 октября 2007 (UTC) ::: Сам ответ не зависит, просто подпись намётанным глазом воспринимается как конец реплики - иначе даже с отступом неясно, кто чего сказал (даже если условно делить собеседников на А и Б). Да, все три способа приемлемы в равной мере. Нельзя только брать содержимое Википедии и прочих GFDL-сайтов и никак не указывать авторство, остальные методы употребления вполне можно употреблять. --Radaghast 23:06, 20 октября 2007 (UTC) Медаль В место медали Геометру - крестик 194.186.91.5 16:15, 6 ноября 2007 (UTC) : Это тормозит отложенный рендеринг, к сожалению - так как я менял шаблоны, в очереди заданий много всего. Спасибо за предупреждение, заменил пока что собственной растеризацией. --Radaghast 21:45, 6 ноября 2007 (UTC) Статистика Почему показывает, что 0 ноль посмотров. Можно это починить? и что участников 262 742? Это же видимо участники всех викий ? Можно показать только тех кто делал правки в rpg.wikia? : Как только у буржуев пройдут рождественские каникулы, обязательно займусь. По идее просмотры должны показываться (я думал, что это проблема начального этапа, но времени много прошло, "пора бы уже и кончать"©), а с пользователями проблема ещё глубже - есть две страницы: и , которые должны показывать разные вещи, а на самом деле одна переносит на другую, а другая выдаёт что-то совсем несусветное (я экспериментировал в разных викиях, и не могу вообще понять её логику). После НГ напрягу тех, кто её понимать обязан ;) --Radaghast 12:46, 13 декабря 2007 (UTC) ::Это всё проблемы с кэшем --exlex 23:35, 18 декабря 2007 (UTC)